Within The Hours of Make Believe
by katieupatree
Summary: "Moving so that she was sat atop his legs, Beckett pressed one last kiss to Castle's lips, soothing her hands along his cheeks as she whispered the most important words of their life..." Castle/Beckett fluff, Spoiler free!


Hello everyone!  
I'm sorry for being so absent from fanfic recently, coursework and exam revision has seemingly taken over my life at the moment.

This isn't exactly a new story ..but rather one which had been posted for a while, but I decided to take it down and re-giggle it a little. I hope you don't mind.

Disclaimer: Nope, Castle is definitely not mine ..I am yet to even be in the same time zone, aha

* * *

**Within The Hours of Make Believe**

The quiet hours of the night were a stark comparison to the giddy excitement that had overtaken her almost entirely, the midsummer wind and the distant hum of the city only serving to amplify the beating of her heart, loud and fierce and drumming with life.  
And yet somehow Castle was delightfully oblivious to the tumultuous thoughts of Beckett's mind; drifting away with the world that lay below them, dreams pulling him further from her with every breath that he took. Hands which had moments ago been drawing patterns across the bare skin of her back were now weighted with sleepy comfort as they pulled her even closer to his body, every inch of their bodies aligned, deliciously connected by the warmth of touch and the cool tickle of his breath as it danced between them.

She had waited all day for this moment; the moment when the night had almost won, the make believe minutes between reality and dreams, the neverwhere. This was it; this was her time – _their time_, the very moment that would forever alter the course of their lives.

* * *

It had been bubbling deep within her all day; the desperate need to let Castle in on the news that had shocked and thrilled and terrified her in almost equal parts, and yet, at the same time she had felt a longing to find the most beautiful moment in the day to do so.

Maybe she should have told him that morning; held his hand at the breakfast table and smiled wide as her words settled over his handsome features. But they had both been in such a rush, barely time for a kiss good morning and a slice of toast before they were hurrying out of the front door. This wasn't something that could be shared in the passing seconds before their day began; it was news deserving of so much more than that.  
And then they had arrived at work, hand-in-hand amongst the busy bustle of a precinct that had woken up without them that morning, quick strides carrying them both to the murder board that was still crying out to be cleared. There had been times in the day when she could have told him; could have pulled Castle into the break room and leant in close so as to keep her secret just between the two of them, but every time she'd tried the words had felt twisted and wrong, as if simply by being at work they wouldn't be as magical as they should be.  
Both had been too preoccupied for conversation when they finally arrived home, the thrill of solving their latest case turning to passion and lust as soon as the front door had clicked shut, flowing like fire through their veins. The longing that they both felt for each other never wavering; changed from that first night of anger and regret, but never for a second faltering in its intensity. The joy that Beckett had tried so hard to keep hidden all day intensifying her need for Castle, every touch and sigh and caress loaded with all that their night was yet to become.

Only now, lying in the darkness with limbs entwined and skin musky from his touch did Beckett know for certain that she had been right to wait, that she would survive a thousand restless days of butterflies and secrecy as long as this, their perfect moment, was ahead of her.

* * *

Leaning up to gently meet his lips with her own, Beckett knew that she was interrupting the very last of Castle's conscious thoughts, catching him unaware and eliciting a sigh of utter contentment. For a few blissful seconds she allowed herself to be carried away by the feel of his body as he increased the fervour of their kiss, safe and warm and tucked away from the world. Only when his roaming hands came to rest on the curve of her hips was Beckett reminded of the intention behind her kiss, the flutter and flit and skip of her heart making it impossible to concentrate on anything else, the beautiful words that she had been carrying around with her all day desperate to be shared with the wonderful man who was already so much a part of them.  
Moving so that she was sat atop his legs, Beckett pressed one last kiss to Castle's lips, soothing her hands along his cheeks as she whispered the most important words of their life,

"I'm pregnant."

He didn't reply with words, at least not right away, but rather smiled brighter than she had ever before seen; crystal eyes sparkling under the golden moonlight that bathed the room and utterly filled with awe and adoration for the woman who sat before him, and for the life that they had created together.

But eventually Castle found his voice again, stumbling and clumsy and somehow managing to perfectly match how Beckett had been feeling from the very second that she had looked down at the little pink plus sign that morning,

"We're having a baby, Kate. Our very own beautiful little baby."

She couldn't help but smile even more as he spoke, his hands travelling from their steadying hold on her hips, to the still invisible swell of her belly; a gesture of the love that they both felt for their tiny miracle of love and science and perhaps even a little magic.  
And then he kissed her brightly smiling lips so sweetly that Kate felt woozy with the love that passed between the two of them; completely overwhelmed and happier than she had ever imagined possible, the tears that fell from her forest eyes seeming to welcome them both to a night of secret celebrations and plans for a future that promised to make all of their dreams come true.

**End.**

* * *

I know that this story is just a little fluffy silliness, but I would love to know what you thought?

Thank you for reading,  
Katie

Twitter: katieupatree


End file.
